custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darker511/New Story, Sig, Outlook.
Lots of new stuff. Subjecting Fear Story detailing the beginning of The Subjects. Alpha through Omega, insanity overlapping more insanity. Backstory 'n' stuff later, because the story won't be written until I finish Lost In The Echo, so Epsilon will be introduced as something different then Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and the rest of the insane ones. Have a preview. Prologue This wasn't fair. Some Toa couldn't just come and take over Torix's squad. The council barely knew the Toa, and yet had given him full permission to take over. Just because people were missing, the "Tahtorak Dragons" had gone to investigate a small spaceship. The Toa seemed to recognize the vehicle, so Torix wasn't sure that letting him see the ship was a good idea. Council was against him anyway, so they wouldn't listen to his pleas. Still, the boss might. "Can't yah kill him?" So, what, if the Boss wasn't helping? You had to convince him that your idea was sound, then, only then, would he help. "No. He's too important." Torix snarled, and spat some curses at the wall. "He can't even remember his own name!" The former Ice Tribe Agori heard the boss chuckle, then speak very softly. "Yes, but he remembers who that Arrum is. And that 'Adert' is quite important to everyone in New Metru Nui." Torix wasn't going to take any more of this. He threw the communicator to the floor, then spat out his thoughts. "That 'dammed' Arrum is dead. And that 'Toa' will be joining him in Karzahni." The Agori stomped on his communicator, then calmed himself. He needed to kill "Adert", but lacked any means to do so. His azure eyes saw the map on the dashboard, and immediately saw where the Prison Blocks were. "Bay 2-C. Heh." Torix took a lightstone, part of the end of the map, and a small dagger. The halls were dark, but nothing attacked him. Several doors were locked, and Torix didn't want to know why. Bay 2-C was the darkest, and the Agori fell more than once. He eventually got to the Prison Blocks, and found not one creature. "Yah have got th' be kiddin' mah." He kicked a small object on the floor, and leapt back when he heard a noise. Torix was scared. He didn't get scared very often, which was drilled into him at training camp. The Agori felt a tap on his shoulder, and spun around to meet the new being. What he saw scared him. It was large, bat like, and had sharp, pointy teeth. The eyes scared Torix the most. They were unfocused, and had maroon circles around them. The pupils were devoid of any color, and seemed to stare into his very soul. "Wh… What are you?" The beast grinned, and answered in a gravely voice. "I'm Subject Gamma, your worst nightmare." The Agori's screams didn't last very long, but echoed, along with a mutter. "Tastes nice, but his armor is crunchy." ---- Influenced by a number of things, namely video games, mostly Bioshock, and Amnesia. (Plus AI's abstract. :P) Outlook On life and whatnot. I'm going to change the way I do things, and might rant on a blog sometime. (Helps.) Chat's a big one, while writing's a bigger one. I'm going to get off my laziness, and make mah pages, but after this week. Projects and stuff, you know. Signature Sorry, Redd, but the last one didn't seem to quite fit. I'm more of a "Adert" than a "Alpha". So now, I've got this. Pretty nifty, eh? If you get the album and Band, you get a prize. Endgame (Good story title. "Adert" is getting that.) I'm more exited for the Subjects then anything else, so who knows? I might write those stories fast. You've seen it before, but I'm Category:Blog posts